Heretofore, many latching mechanisms have been provided for window sashes. However, a particular problem arises in the construction of the pivotable, take-out type of window where the upper part of the sash must be secured in the slide channels in a weathertight manner.
There has also been a problem in manufacturing where left and right hand latches had to be produced from a different mold, particularly in the case of slidable plastic latches.